


Clone Verse: Extras

by Darkicedragon, DyssentyentBeing



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Clones, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/pseuds/Darkicedragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyssentyentBeing/pseuds/DyssentyentBeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra snippets for my and Key's Clone Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start Up

**Author's Note:**

> Companion pieces/extra pieces/AUs/random snippets/what have you for me and Key's Clone Verse. :3 There are some spoilery stuff that crops up later, as well as speculation stuff because we don't know if that will happen by the time we get there.
> 
> Also, after I've posted all the bits we've currently got, they'll be in random order. XD;
> 
> Set post-season 5.
> 
> Haaaah, to understand what's going on, please read this (darkicedragon.tumblr.com/post/52324401023/) post first. XD; Except Key and I aren't reaching for that point anymore, pfft. D
> 
> Key's the one who basically wrote the start point. *hearts*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B-01 'wakes up.'

`[Battery cell charge: 100%`

`Systems online…`

`…`

`Connecting to Main Server…`

`…`

`Connection successful. `

` _Welcome, B-01._ `

`Running system check…`

`40%...`

`79%...`

`System check complete.`

`All systems fully operational. `

`Initiating Persocom.]`

She opened her eyes. There was a white tiled ceiling above her. Four lights were imbedded in it at equal intervals from each other. 

But…where was she?

`[Accessing…`

`Laboratory 07.]`

Oh. That was where she was. She continued to stare up at the ceiling. There was another question she had: who was she?

`[whoami`

`B-01/BLX-3]`

B-01. That was her designation. She was part of a group. 

B-01 could hear two sets of breathing in the room and she sat up. There was a weight at the back of her neck but it did not restrict her movement so she did not try to remove it. The walls were also white, the tiles larger than the ones on the ceiling. There was a metal door in front of her, but that did not hold her interest. 

She turned, swinging her legs over the side of the cot, resting her feet on the floor, and studied the other occupants of the room. 

They were both male, one with purple hair, the other with brown hair. Who were they?

No answer came. 

She waited for five more seconds before deciding to go over to their sides for a closer look. Maybe she had to see their faces clearly before she knew. 

But the object at the back of her neck was still there and she turned her head to see what it was. 

It was a thick grey cable that was connected to a docking station on the wall, its silver frame standing out against the white tiles. She reached back, wrapped her hand around the cable and pulled it out. 

It came out with a snap. She lay the cable down on the cot and walked over to the brown-haired male. She could hear her joints whirring as she moved. When B-01 reached the brown-haired male's bed, she looked down at his face. 

_Click._

`[Identifying…]`

His hair was cropped short around his ears, his skin light. 

`[L-68. Physical age: 18. Preferred weapon: knives. Teammate.]`

B-01 nodded. She went to the other cot and looked down. 

_Click._

`[Identifying…]`

This male had much longer hair than L-68, the length reaching his thighs. His skin was paler than L-68's. 

`[X-87. Physical age: 19. Preferred weapon: none. Teammate.]`

So they were all teammates.

`[Top priority: The safety of BLX-3.]`

B-01 tilted her head and then nodded in acknowledgement. Understood. 

X-87's eyebrows were moving and B-01 watched them as she waited for him to wake up, wondering what he and L-68 would do once they were awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The _click_ is B-01's eyes locking onto a target. :3
> 
> L-68 has brown hair because I'm still holding onto my headcanon that M-21's heart changed his hair and eyes, so the brown is either M-21's natural hair colour, or the werewolf had one silver-furred parent and one brown-furred parent. Or there was a brown-furred werewolf somewhere in the family. (And also because Key's silver pen ran out.)
> 
> We did randomise B-01's and X-87's numbers (L-68 wasn't, because we could remember his. XD;) but the number generator was a snark master and gave us '1' on our last number, and we decided we had to keep it. XDDD


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-87, B-01, and L-68 get to know each other a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains swearing.

X-87 opened his eyes and –

"Ack!"

Red eyes – no, blue eyes. (He was pretty sure it hadn't been a trick of the light but they had changed between one blink and the next.) Brown skin, white hair – wait, she wasn't – 

"X-87," she said, nodding at him. 

He blinked at her. "How did you know my code name?" She looked too young to be a scientist and she wasn't wearing a lab coat. Actually…X-87 took in the dress she was wearing as he sat up, shuffling a little so he was sitting on the edge of the cot. Her dress was similar to his uniform, but while his own had a solid black stripe from his collar all the way down, the black encompassed her shoulders and neck, leaving the middle white. She also had a thick second collar around her neck - it was a dull orange with a couple of small dark rectangles in the side as well. 

She didn't say anything, her expression blank. It gave X-87 enough time to study her more and he realised she didn't have round pupils – they were a black cross in the centre, and the place where the edge of the pupils should have been were outlined with two outwards triangles (that he could see, anyway). Was her eyesight enhanced? 

And it wasn't just the two of them in the room – there was another guy in a bed behind her, with brown hair and face a little darker than X-87's own. 

"The fuck did you do t' me?" the brown-haired guy grumbled and X-87 wasn't sure, but he thought he could hear an echo of a growl in his words. The brown-haired guy hadn't even opened his eyes yet. 

"We didn't, L-68," the white-haired girl said, taking a step away so that she could see them both. Her voice was…weird, like the voice some scientists gave their computers. It started high with each word and dipped down, but there was no inflection to it, sounding like she'd been told what to say. 

L-68's eyes snapped open and he shot upright, glaring and baring his teeth at the white-haired girl. He stopped short with his mouth open as he took in her appearance. 

When L-68's gaze slid to him (ah, he had grey eyes), X-87 gave him a small smile. "X-87."

"Hn." L-68 glowered at the white-haired girl. "And yours?"

She blinked. "B-01." Ah, that was good to know. 

"An' how did ya know my code name?" L-68 drawled, crossing his arms as he raised his upper lip at her. 

B-01 tilted her head. "I asked."

L-68 narrowed his eyes at her. "Who?"

X-87 was glad L-68 was asking an X-87 played with the tip of his hair, listening to their conversation. 

"The Main Server."

The main-? X-87 studied her again, not looking at her face but at her collar. From the new angle, he could see the black rectangles weren't part of the design but were actually ports. And if they were connected to her then that meant…

"You're…a robot?" X-87 said, looking her up and down. He'd seen a few around the laboratory but none of them had appeared so human – there was usually something that marked them as a robot immediately. 

"Android," B-01 corrected. "I am forty-two percent nanotechnology and fifty-eight percent human." 

"Ah, okay," X-87 said, nodding, filing that bit of information away. 

"Right." L-68 was a little looser now, and X-87 realised their uniform wasn't the same either – L-68's was the opposite of his own, black on the outside, a white stripe in the middle. L-68's also had sleeves and X-87 wondered if there was a reason for that; he knew why his didn't, so what could the L-series do?

"And does the Main Server tell you why we're here?" L-68 asked, frowning. 

"…No," B-01 said after a pause. 

X-87 glanced between L-68 and B-01, an idea forming as he started putting the pieces together. The scientists usually told them when they were about to do something – sometimes they didn't, but finding himself in a room with two different modified humans from different series… "Do you think…this is it?" He'd talked about it with the others, but he'd never thought he'd…

Surprise flashed across L-68's face for a second before L-68 turned a contemplative eye towards him and B-01. 

"'It'?" B-01 was gazing at him and X-87 scratched the back of his neck. Maybe she hadn't been told?

"Only what they've been training us for for the last couple of months," Lex said, rolling his eyes. 

X-87 saw the minute twitch in B-01's eyebrows. When she didn't say anything for a few seconds, X-87 asked her, "How long has it been since you, uh, came online?" Maybe she had to go through something different from what they had. 

"Four minutes," she replied. 

"Four – what the fuck?" L-68 spluttered, staring at her. 

X-87 wasn't much better, his mouth gaping for a second. But, uh, okay. At least they knew now? Maybe the scientists just uploaded everything the B-series needed to know. "We're…a cell. The scientists have put us into groups."

B-01 nodded. "BLX-3."

L-68 snorted. "They still aren't imaginative with their naming."

"Do they need to be?" X-87 said, lifting one shoulder up in a half-shrug. "We know who's who."

L-68 scowled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to end it there because it kind of just died and I didn't want to finish it with yet another 'they waited'.
> 
> The question about 'why they're there' didn't work with B-01 because it was the wrong input. *cough*
> 
> How these three are interacting is hilarious to me right now. XD They start off like this but homg, after all the stuff that happens…


	3. Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-87 and L-68 testing each others' powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains swearing. And more swearing. L-68's a little, ah, annoyed. And a casual swearer. Yeah

L-68 eyed X-87 across the room from him, not sure what to expect. The scientists had told him the X-series were better than the L-series, their transformations stronger and more widespread than their own. Rather than accepting what the data the main server had told her, B-01 had wanted to see their strengths first-hand so there they were, about to spar. 

He transformed his arms, feeling the familiar itch of his fur spreading up them and he flexed his hands, preparing for whatever was going to happen next. 

X-87 did the same, only one of his ar - 

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me," L-68 demanded, gawking at X-87's transformation for a second. A line of white spikes ran down from his shoulder to his elbow - the reason why they stopped at his elbow was because the rest of his arm decided it wanted to be a fucking _tentacle monster_ , thick black tendrils spreading out above his hand like they were extra fingers. Except each of them were the width of his wrist. And if that wasn't enough, X-87's transformed black hand was three times the size of his regular one, every joint tipped with a spike. It was like the scientists decided, 'Well, fuck, I don't think they have enough spikes – let's add _more_ '.

X-87 quirked a small smile at him, only one side of his mouth going up and L-68 scowled. Whatever. He was going to give it all he had either way. He wasn't going to back down just because of what X-87's transformation looked like. 

L-68 dashed towards X-87, slashing straight at him. He wasn't surprised when X-87 leapt out the way but L-68 kept going, using the wall as a springboard and redirected himself at X-87. His next attack actually connected with X-87's arm and L-68 shoved-

"Fuck!" He scrambled back, yanking his arm away from the fucking tentacles that had wrapped themselves around his arm. So they weren't just decoration. 

Shit. Attacking at a distance meant X-87 would see him coming, and moving in close meant he got in range of the tentacles. If he had a couple of knives on him, they would have helped, but he didn't and there no point whining about it. 

And that was all the time he had to think, X-87 closing the gap between them and fuck, L-68 was just able to block but even then, X-87 had been so fucking close to breaking his guard straight away. 

As soon as they made contact, X-87's tentacles grabbed his arms and L-68 snarled, twisting his wrists to slash at them. 

It worked, X-87 backing up a step, letting go and L-68 lashed out again, trying to make more space for himself. 

They went on like that for a few minutes, X-87 nearly overwhelming him through sheer fucking power and L-68 only just able to hold him off. 

One arm. X-87 was like this with only _one_ fucking arm transformed; it was no fucking wonder the scientists said the X-series were stronger than them. 

But X-87 was tiring, his attacks a hair slower compared to earlier and L-68 spotted a gap in his attack. It would have been covered by his tentacles, but if he could force X-87 back again properly, then he could get away from the fucking wall and maybe start his own counterattack instead of def- 

L-68 halted when blood splattered across the floor, surprised he'd managed to connect. Yeah, X-87 was slowing down but he hadn't expected by _that_ much. 

_Thump_.

L-68 stared incredulously, wondering if this was a trap because all he'd done was scratch X-87's face (and his regeneration should have started to kick in already) so what the fuck was he doing falling to his knees? Was he _that_ unused to pain?

"L-68, stop."

He jerked back at the order and glared over his shoulder at B-01. "Why?" 

She was staring at X-87, her eyebrows drawn in. "His heartrate is currently 260 over 170."

L-68 blinked, lowering his hands. That was _not_ normal. 

"I'll be fine in a minute," X-87 wheezed, his arm reverting back to normal with a hiss. 

"…You sound like you can't even _breathe_ ," L-68 said, gazing at him. He reverted his own arms back, scratching them when they done. _This_ was the powerful X-series? 

"I – I can."

"X-87."

X-87 lifted his head to look at B-01. L-68 could see the sheen of sweat on his brow amongst the blood – the sweat was too much to have come from just the spar and he looked paler than before. 

X-87 fucking _smiled_ at her. "Heh," he said, his chest heaving. "My body's pretty unstable; I can't hold my transformation for long before I get tired." 

"You're…kidding," he said flatly, looking X-87 over. He had pretty much been getting his ass kicked by someone whose blood hadn't stabilised. …So how strong did that make the others?

"Nope." X-87 held his relaxed smile, but his tensed shoulders were easy to see and so were his clenched fists on his knees. 

Well, fuck. With the re-evaluations, they could be shit out of luck, but it wasn't like _that_ was anything new when you were owned by the Union. 

L-68 crossed his arms, sighing. "Fine," he said, shrugging. 

"Eh?" X-87 blinked, his smile melting away to confusion. "You're not mad?"

He glanced at him and then looked away, rubbing a spot where X-87 had left a bruise. "You can fight." That was what mattered, and once his blood settled… It would be interesting to see what X-87 could do _then_. 

"Ah, you're good too," X-87 said as he hefted himself to his feet. The smile on X-87's face was smaller than the one he wore before, but it seemed more real. 

L-68 smirked at him.


End file.
